


Remnants of Olympus Shenanigans

by Rhyfeddol



Series: Remnants of Olympus [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyfeddol/pseuds/Rhyfeddol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of like a canonical spin-off of the main series. Just random, hopefully funny, chapters occasionally referenced in the second story. Not really important for overall plot though.</p><p>All chapters take place between RoO and AGWOGAD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blake

"Goddesses?" Professor Ozpin asked, raising a bemused eyebrow. After returning to Remnant, the first thing Teams RWBY and JNPR had done was visit our Headmaster to give the rundown on what had happened in the past few weeks. Yang immediately announced that we were all-powerful.

"You don't look any different," Glynda told us.

"Why would I?" Yang replied. "I'm already perfect." I rolled my eyes, secretly agreeing with her.

"Ignore her," Weiss told Ozpin and Glynda. "If we changed our appearances, which we easily could, no one would recognise us and it could cause problems."

"Start from the beginning," Ozpin requested calmly.

"Well, you sent us out into the forest," Ruby began. "There was this weird shimmery thing. We approached it carefully-"

"No you didn't," Weiss interjected. "Blake and I did. You two charged in recklessly."

"You mean we did it the interesting way," Yang protested.

"Aaaa-nyway," I cut in before an argument could start. "We all passed out and this woman talked to us. We later learned she was a goddess called Hera. We blacked out again and soon met these two kids in really old-fashioned armour, who introduced themselves as Percy and Annabeth."

"Yes, I thought you'd meet them," Ozpin told us.

"You knew what you were sending us into?" Weiss asked irritably.

"I didn't have all the details, but Hera did talk to me about an impending threat to both our worlds. She requested that I send you four and tell you nothing."

"Oh, we heard that part," Ruby told him. "From Chiron, half horse, half man guy thing."

"Anyway, we were in this camp with Greek demigods then we went on a quest, met some Roman demigods and rescued Death. Meanwhile, I was a total badass and fought a big dude with a stick," Yang recounted.

"Who wielded the stick?" Ozpin asked.

"He did. I pretty much beat him to death."

"Yang, you missed some stuff," I told the blonde.

"Oh yeah, I also beat up the war god's kids because they thought they could take me. The rest of it's boring."

"And at what point did you become divine?" Glynda asked.

"That was later," Ruby replied. "After we saved the world."

"Slow down," Ozpin told her. "Yang, you said you rescued Death? How does that work?"

"This god, he controls death. Makes sure people stay dead and stuff. He was chained up by the big guy I mentioned. We rescued him," Yang explained.

"So, Professor, how much do you know about the other world?" I asked.

"I know of the Olympians and their demigod children, but not much more."

"Continue your report," Glynda instructed.

"So after we got back from rescuing Death, the demigods built a ship to go halfway round the world to stop the bad guys," Ruby continued.

"That would be the Gigantes, Gaea's kids," Weiss explained. "Tough customers. They can only be killed by a god and a hero together."

"Except the one I killed," Yang pointed out. "Take him out of his homeland, he's nothing."

"Anyway, most of the journey was uneventful," I said. "We got to a sea called the Mediterranean where we were attacked hourly by giant monsters. That became routine, then we got to the city of Rome."

"In this big round building, these two Gigantes had a bunch of monsters and Grimm," Yang added. "There was also a massive jar, which had JNPR and an emo kid in it."

"Yang, he wasn't emo," Ruby told her. "Just a son of Hades."

"Same thing."

"A goddess showed up and helped kill the Gigantes then two of the demigods fell into Tartarus," Weiss interrupted. "That's a pit. It's hell, pretty much."

"Two of your friends went through hell?" Ozpin asked, sounding impressed.

"Yeah. They closed the Doors of Death on that side," Ruby answered. Seeing the adults' confused expressions, she added, "shortcut between the mortal world and the underworld Death uses. Gaea had them chained down and open so her forces could come back faster. You have to close them in Tartarus and the mortal world. We did that and got Percy and Annabeth back."

"Then we went to an old city and smashed stuff!" Nora announced excitedly.

"She means we went to the city of Athens and fought the Gigantes and an army of monsters," Pyrrha explained.

"Then the biggest dude ever showed up, stood there threatening to kill us all and got his ass handed to him by yours truly," Yang added.

"Ares gave us his blessing so we could finish off a giant Ruby had crippled while. Yang fought Tartarus single-handedly. Incredibly, she won," Jaune explained.

"I thought Tartarus was a pit?" Glynda asked.

"Yeah, but the spirit of the pit is also called Tartarus. He's immensely powerful and should have been impossible to beat," I explained.

"But I'm so awesome that I did," Yang proclaimed proudly.

"After that we went to the mountain the gods were born on," Ren continued. "There was an even bigger battle, but we won because the gods showed up."

"But Gaea did rise, so two of the Romans took her down after Blake weakened her," Weiss added.

"Then the gods took everyone back to Mount Olympus, where they live, for rewards and a celebration," Pyrrha finished.

"And that is where Team RWBY gained their immortality, I presume?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah. Our job is to make sure people don't cross between our two worlds unless they're supposed to, but most of the time we don't have anything to do," Ruby answered.

"Will you be completing your training?"

"Yep. You're gonna be the first headmaster in history to train one goddess, never mind four," Yang told him. "Though you'll forgive us if, in our divine wisdom, we decide we have more important things to do than history and Grimm Studies." I gently elbowed her.

"You may be capable of turning me into a flower or whatever else you see fit, but I am still your Headmaster and I expect you to attend all your classes as you would have before becoming goddesses," he replied amusedly.

"Worth a shot," Yang muttered.

"Anyway, we'd appreciate it if the goddess thing was kept secret," Ruby announced. "We don't want everyone treating us like they're afraid of us or what we can do."

"That information will not leave this room," Ozpin promised.

"Thank you," Ruby replied.

"Now, you should return to your dorms and be rested for classes. You are dismissed."

The eight of us filed out of the office and headed to our dormitories, which we hadn't seen in a long time. Immediately, Yang decided our room needed some godly renovation.

"What are you talking about?" I asked doubtfully.

"Well, you and I are gonna need a double bed instead of two singles," she started. "Also, we're gonna need more privacy at some point," she added, winking at me.

"Gross," Ruby complained.

"So crude. I hope at some point over the millennia you'll learn some manners," Weiss said.

"What?" Yang protested. "It sucks to have to go to the bathroom to change! It's so inconvenient!"

"Yeah, because that's what you were implying," I replied sarcastically.

"Say what you will, but I notice you didn't deny my statement," the blonde told me, winking yet again. I sighed in response. "Anyway, is there any way we can expand the inside of the room without affecting the rest of the building? Or should we just boot CRDL into the hallway and steal their room?"

"We can probably do the first one. How hard can it be?" Ruby asked. She waved her hand and the walls started slowly moving outwards. They stopped when we had a good ten feet more space along the room's length and width. I went into the hallway to see if anything was different outside, and to my surprise, everything was the same. No one had seemed to notice our expansion. I went back inside to look out the window. From outside the building, the room appeared to be the same size. Nothing jutted out. I gave Ruby an impressed look.

"Okay, now Blake and I get our own room," Yang announced, waving her hand. A wall appeared, cutting off about a quarter of our floor space.

"Honey?" I asked, noticing that she had forgotten something.

"Yes?"

"I know we don't technically need them, but couldn't we have... You know... A door?"

"Fair point," she replied, snapping her fingers. A mahogany door with a gold knob appeared in the middle of the new wall, with Yang and mine's respective emblems carved into it. "So what should we put in here?" she asked, taking my hand and pulling me into our room.

"A bed would be nice," I told her, willing one into existence. It was queen-size and took up a fair amount of the space in the room, but I figured we could expand further if necessary. "Bookshelves," I added. With a wave of my hand, my bookshelf from outside along with all my books flew into the room. They positioned themselves along one wall, where they were joined by another bookshelf I created, fully stocked with new books for me.

"Mirror," Yang said. A full length one appeared on the inside of the door.

"Desk?" I suggested.

"Don't need it. Homework can be done with a wave of our hands," Yang told me.

"Fair enough." I went back into the main room and saw that Ruby and Weiss had gotten rid of the bunk bed Yang and I previously shared. We wouldn't need those beds anyway.

"Champagne?" Yang suddenly offered from behind me, exiting our room and conjuring two glasses. I shrugged and took one as the blonde proposed a toast. "To a monster-slaying-filled eternity!" She and I raised our glasses as Ruby and Weiss summoned some of their own. "And let's not forget screwing with mortals," Yang added, grinning somewhat evilly. She then left the room cackling, and I worried about what she'd get up to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy**

A few days after the Hunters had gone back to Remnant, life was back to normal at Camp Half-Blood. Aside from the fact that Greeks and Romans could now go between our two camps whenever they wanted, there really wasn't much different from before our off-world friends had shown up. I still found it kinda tough to believe that the Olympians had made all four members of Team RWBY into goddesses, but it was pretty awesome. Maybe Annabeth and I could go visit Remnant one day.

Anyway, something strange even by Camp Half-Blood standards happened one evening during dinner. Everything was going normally, except Annabeth was sitting at the Poseidon table with Tyson and I even though everyone was supposed to sit with their cabin mates. All the campers were enjoying the meal, as usual, everyone laughing and joking and stuff. Pretty routine. Suddenly, though, there was a loud crash from the direction of the Ares table.

I turned to face the source of the noise and was surprised to see the table in ruins. Where it had been was an unfamiliar dude in decidedly un-Greek armour. He had burnt-orange hair and carried a mace with a red crystal in it on his waist. His armour was a silvery-grey with gold trim and a gold bird design on it. He wore the same expression the Ares kids surrounding him wore when they were pranked and couldn't figure out what happened.

"Wha-whe-where am I?" he sputtered, looking around wildly. I noticed the remains of the Ares kids' dinner stuck in his hair and on his armour.

"You are in Camp Half-Blood," Chiron told him calmly. The old horse had been around for so long that nothing even surprised him at this point.

"And that means?" the new guy asked blankly.

"I presume you are from Remnant?" Chiron replied. The dude nodded. "Well, you are no longer in your world."

"Oh, please," he snorted. "I can't just go from one world to another."

"Maybe not on your own, but did you happen to have a run-in with Team RWBY?"

"Umm..." I suddenly remembered Yang threatening to punch someone to Remnant before they'd all gone home. Maybe she'd done that in reverse to this guy, punching him from Remnant to my world.

"What happened?" Chiron asked.

"The yellow one, Yang or whatever her name is, punched me. There was a flash and I ended up here," the guy explained.

"She can actually punch people across worlds?" I asked. "That's awesome!"

"What, you know her?" Remnant dude asked, clearly not impressed at my compliment towards the blonde.

"Yeah, we saved both our worlds together," I answered.

"Hey, forget about all of them. They're assholes," Clarisse suddenly interrupted, standing up and extending a hand towards the Remnant guy. "I'm Clarisse."

"Cardin," he replied, shaking Clarisse's proffered hand. "You don't like Team RWBY either?"

"Nah. They showed up here, strutting around like they were better than us because they can fight better then got to go on two quests. Most of us never get any."

"Sounds like them. You know how many rules they break and never get in trouble because the Headmaster likes them? Ridiculous."

"Well, next time you guys can go on the quest to defeat virtually unstoppable giants, and- Wait, Percy, what was the other thing that happened when we were doing that?" Annabeth asked sarcastically.

"Earth itself trying to kill you?" I suggested. She nodded.

"Shut up, Jackson," Clarisse spat, before storming out of the pavilion. Cardin followed, probably to get himself cleaned up.

"Oh dear. That didn't go well," Chiron said. "I think it may be prudent to make his time here as comfortable as possible, until such time as someone comes to get him."

"Is Yang seriously gonna bother, though?" Leo asked. "I mean, they clearly don't get along. If I were her, I'd keep people I don't like in a different world."

"Yeah, because Weiss would totally let her do that," I told him. "She might be immortal, but I still doubt she'd have the guts to risk starting a fight with Weiss."

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and my dinner caught fire.

"Questioning my courage, Jackson?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up and saw Yang, staring at me. She looked pretty much the same as she had when I'd last seen her, except for her expression. She was trying to look angry, but clearly couldn't help smiling. I got the feeling she wasn't really annoyed with me.

"Oh yeah, he was," Leo piped up.

"Hello, Yang. Welcome back," Chiron said calmly.

"Hi. Did an idiot stumble through here recently?" Yang asked.

"No, he's sitting here," Annabeth said.

"Thanks," I told her dryly.

"Don't worry, Percy, I'll get back to you in a minute," Yang said. "But seriously. I _think_ he landed here, but I'm not sure."

"He went with Clarisse," Piper told her.

"Good. Weiss says I have to get him back. I'd ignore her, but Blake agrees so I have to."

"Can you do me a favour and teach Percy that sort of compliance?" Annabeth asked. I hoped she was joking.

"Talk to me later," Yang said, winking. "Anyway, where did Cardin go?"

"No one knows. Clarisse left and he followed."

"Whatever. They didn't say _when_ I had to bring him back, so I'll hang out here for a while." She came and sat at the Poseidon table with Annabeth and I. "You know, it turns out I don't actually need to eat anymore. I still do it, though," she announced. With a flick of her wrist, a large plate of sushi appeared in front of her.

"So what were you gonna suggest to make Percy more compliant?" Annabeth asked, smiling.

"Oh, you know. Just... Motivate him," Yang told her, as if it should've been the most obvious thing in the world. "That's what Blake does." I would've spat out my food in surprise, if I'd still had any to eat. Annabeth went scarlet, and Tyson looked at the three of us in confusion.

"Brother Percy, I don't understand," he said. The prospect of explaining intimacy to my Cyclops half-brother wasn't terribly exciting, but neither Yang nor Annabeth seemed like they'd bail me out.

"Well... When two people are in love, they do certain things," I explained, hoping that would satisfy him.

"What sort of things?" he asked.

"Umm..." I looked at the other two desperately.

"You're on your own, bud," Yang said. "That's what you get for doubting me." Annabeth's blush finally died down, and she stared at the goddess intently.

"Did you seriously suggest that to me?" she asked.

"Yeah, why not? You're teenagers, you're dating and dudes will do basically anything for it."

"Are you a dude then?" I joked. "I mean, if that's how Blake gets you to do what she wants..."

"I can be, technically. But why in Hades would I want to?"

"Don't answer that," Annabeth said.

"Yang? Can I _please_ have more food, since you set fire to my dinner when you arrived?" I asked, as nicely as I could.

"Answer Tyson's question. Then I'll think about it," she offered.

"But he's too young!" I protested.

"Please explain, Percy," Tyson said.

"It's... Um... Stuff with their... Uh... Wait, Annabeth, do Cyclopes have...?" I trailed off, not knowing how I could phrase my question.

"Don't know," Annabeth said. "Don't want to."

" _You_ don't want to know something?" Yang asked in disbelief. "You feeling all right?"

"You know, there are _some_ things I'm not particularly interested in. The answer to Percy's question being one of them."

"You know what? It might not be possible to explain that to Tyson," Yang said. "Screw it. I'm feeling nice, so..." She passed me a single piece of her sushi. "Anyway. I think I'll have to wipe Cardin's memory of what happened here. I _really_ don't want to have to explain immortality to everyone back home." I ate the sushi she gave me, wondering if that was all I was going to get.

"So you guys haven't told anyone?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, we told the Headmaster and the combat instructor, because she's like second-in-command of the school or something. Apart from them, only Team JNPR knows. Easier that way. And a lot more fun."

"Why more fun?" I asked.

"Because magically screwing with people who have no idea there are gods and goddesses at all is hilarious. Though in hindsight, telling the Headmaster was a bad idea, because he immediately blamed me when the school got overrun by squirrels who tried to steal everyone's pencils. Did you know it's actually possible to put a goddess in detention?" I burst out laughing when an image of a very formal, prestigious school full of students being chased by squirrels popped into my head.

"Was that you?" Annabeth asked. "Or Ruby?"

"No, Ruby's the one who turned all the food in the building into cookies. They were the best damn cookies ever, though. Even Weiss got in on the fun. She replaced all of Jaune's clothes with dresses."

"Um, why?" I asked, still laughing.

"Because this one time before we came here, we had a school dance. He lost a bet and had to show up in a dress," Yang explained. She reached out and touched my forehead, and I saw one of the funniest things ever, presumably from her memory. I seemed to be looking down at a ballroom from a balcony. There were people everywhere, wearing formal dresses and suits. Music was blaring, and suddenly laughter rippled around the room. I saw Pyrrha, clad in a long gown the colour of her hair, turn around and join in. Beside me, I heard Ruby laughing too. In the middle of the room stood Jaune, smiling awkwardly. He wore a white strapless dress, showing off his pecs, with a pale blue ribbon tied around his waist. He hadn't gone for the women's footwear, though; he had what was probably Remnant's equivalent of Converse on his feet, which somehow made him look even funnier. I cracked up again when Yang took me out of the vision.

"That's freaking _hysterical_ ," I said, when I could finally speak. There were tears rolling down my face. Yang touched Annabeth's forehead, presumably showing her the same vision. A second later, she cracked up too.

"Amazingly, he was allowed to live that down," the goddess told us. "Not so much when he showed up to history class like that. Anyway, as nice as it's been to see you, I should probably go find the dumbass and head home. See you soon." Right as she stood up, I heard Cardin's voice.

"You're Jackson, right?" he demanded, pointing at me. Clarisse was with him, and his armour had been cleaned. He looked so much like one of Ares' kids, he probably could've tricked the war god into thinking he was one. Then again, maybe even Ares wasn't _that_ dumb.

"Yeah," I said nervously. I wasn't scared of Clarisse or her cabin mates, but if Cardin was anything like the other people from Remnant I'd met, I didn't want to fight him.

"Combat arena. Now," he said brusquely. _Damn_ , I thought. "Wait... What are _you_ doing here?" he asked Yang.

"I followed you. Had to make sure you didn't die, or hit your head and become more of a jackass or anything else I'd get in trouble for," she told him. "Percy, you might want to do as he says. He's got this big mace. You'll probably want to be in the combat arena to face him."

"Do I have to?" I whispered meekly.

"Yup. Off you go." Trying not to appear scared, I followed Cardin and Clarisse to the combat arena. Half the camp came with us, including Yang.

"I'm gonna kick your ass," Cardin told me. He pulled out his mace and swung it around a few times. I uncapped Riptide and watched as he tried to figure out where I'd gotten a sword from. Behind him, I could see Annabeth talking to Yang with a worried expression on her face. The goddess seemed fine. She was actually smiling as she whispered in my girlfriend's ear. Annabeth's face took on an expression of understanding, and she seemed to be biting back laughter.

I didn't get a chance to see anything else, though, because Cardin suddenly charged towards me. I raised Riptide to block the mace swing I knew was coming, but he ran right past me and started clobbering a straw dummy.

"Shit... Did I just kill him?" he asked a few seconds later, staring at the remains of the dummy.

"What in Hades just happened?" I asked.

"Wait, what?" The look on Cardin's face when he turned towards my voice was priceless. He approached me again, more slowly this time. When he was about seven feet away, he started swinging at thin air. I watched him in confusion. He appeared to have actually lost his mind. A murmur went around the stands as he continued swinging at nothing, apparently thinking I was closer than I was. He soon stopped, and stared at me again. "What the hell is with you?" he asked. "How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" I asked slowly. I honestly had no idea what was happening.

"Just fight him, Percy," Annabeth yelled. I shrugged and ran at him. He swung his mace, but I ducked under it and ran past him, then tried to hit him on the back of the head with the hilt of my sword. He spun quickly and slammed his mace into my stomach, but it felt like getting hit by a pillow. I looked down, and it seemed to be made of metal. I briefly looked at Yang. She was cracking up, while Annabeth kept yelling encouragement at me.

"The fuck is wrong with this place?!" Cardin screamed. I slapped him in the face with the flat part of my blade. He stumbled, and I followed it up with a knee to his groin. He went down, and Clarisse looked furious. She ran towards me, completely unarmed, but Yang ran out and tackled her.

"Now, now," the blonde said patronisingly. "Let's keep it civil. Don't make me have words with your daddy." Everybody cracked up, knowing full well that Yang could absolutely have words with Ares whenever she wanted. Cardin, meanwhile, rose to his feet unsteadily.

"Lucky shot," he grunted.

"Someone get him medical attention," Yang said. "Make sure he's not hurt." A few Apollo campers rushed forward and swarmed him, while Yang sauntered over to where I was standing.

"Did you...?" I asked.

"I'm the goddess of combat. You're my friend. He could've torn your head off. I also hate him. Of course I humiliated him," she said.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth added helpfully.

"Right, well, this has been fun, but I really should get back now," Yang said. Turning to the Apollo campers, she said "that'll do now. Leave him be." She grabbed Cardin by the arm and waved her hand. A portal appeared in the middle of the arena.

"What the hell?" Cardin asked.

"I'll explain later," Yang told him. She dragged him through, and the portal closed behind them.

"Well," Chiron said, clopping into the arena. "This has been a rather interesting evening."

As it turned out, that was only the beginning of a _very_ interesting week.


End file.
